Roanapur Knights:  Revy's Dangerous Game
by Dr Gonzo
Summary: Revy is on the Hunt ... God help anyone who gets in her way
1. Chapter 1

**Roanapur Knights - The Most Dangerous Game  
**

**Author:** B.H. Ramsay

**Email**:

**Disclaimer:** Characters appearing here belong to Mutant Enemy & Funimation Entertainment  
**Rating** Teen

**Spoilers:** none

**Summary: The Hyena has a new host And Revy has a new partner but no relationship is without it's drawbacks

* * *

**

Revy sat in the dark aboard the Lagoon. She was in a lotus position not that she was much for that whole meditation and relaxation jive anyway. Spread out on the floor in front of her was a harvest of drugs; uppers, downers, screamers, laughers there was even a small pile of marijuana and not the cheap stuff either. For all the good it was doing her however, they might as well be tic-tacs and pixie stix.

Not long ago she had almost died. Mortally wounded, she was on her way out when her life had been saved by Xander Harris. Well not so much Xander personally as much as several pints of his do-gooder blood donated while she lay dying. She'd gotten more then blood from Xander Harris however.

She had strange dreams during those wild and crazy hours. Strange visions of a talking Hyena that had spoken to her and offered her power in exchange for ... that part she wasn't clear on. She was dying and it had offered her life, she took the deal and the Hyena had more then come though.

She was stronger then she had been, faster as well, her senses growing sharper by the day. However she had also noticed drawbacks. Drugs and alcohol no longer effected her; well that wasn't entirely true. She could still take what she wanted, but the effects where wildly different then she was used to. Everything she was given to using to calm her down, fire her up, or in general keep her sane; no longer did jack. Forcing herself did little good either, at best she got a minor buzz followed by her vomiting up whatever she had taken. She had woken up in a cold sweat one night to find the bed soaking wet. She'd quite literally sweat the toxins out of her system. Since then, any attempt to use any kind of drug met with the same result. She couldn't stand the taste or even the smell. She had never been a lightweight when it came to drinking but the beyond human constitution she seemed to have now made boozing it up a waste. She could consume alcohol in quantities that should by all rights, kill her.

*You are Pack, Pack have no use for such things.*

Oh yes and then there was the still small voice in her mind, the one that had spoken to her during her strange fever dream while dying, now was an ever-present companion even in her waking state. As near as she could figure, it was the remnant of the Hyena Spirit that had hitched a ride along with the abilities it had passed to her.

"Easy for you to say." she whispered picking up a tablet of yaba a ravers drug she had found did wonders for getting her blood racing for battle. She brought the thing to her mouth "I still need it. maybe not my body but my head says I need it."

*The mind can be tricked, do not trust the mind. Trust your senses let them guide you. listen to the world cub, smell it, taste it on your tongue, let THAT be your guide not these ...petty man things.*

"But I want it." Revy whined

*Why?*

"What do you mean why? it makes me feel better it makes me feel in control"

*That is not control you feel it is compulsion you've leashed yourself like a lapdog drooling for treats. This is not power. Power, real power, real control means taking what you want, when you want.*

"Meaning?"

*If you want to feel like you are in control you should do as pack does and hunt.*

"I can't run around the city looking for Rock and banging the hell out of him all the time."

Only two things felt the same, food and sex. Her enhanced senses allowed her to enjoy both on a whole other level. Her professional pride wouldn't let her make a pig of herself so that left sex. Thank God Rock was capable, willing, and just submissive enough he never questioned her wild bestial behavior between the sheets. Sex with Rock had one other side effect. It calmed her down; stilling the compulsions for long periods of time.

*This is a jungle like any other and just as in the jungle, the weak and foolish are plentiful. Find one stalk it and take it, that is the way of Pack. You want to feel in control, that is what you must do. Hunt prey, stalk it, kill it, and glory in the fest.*

"... But this is easier, quicker," she jammed the yaba in her mouth. The taste was bitter, revolting, her entire being rebelled against this foreign unwelcome thing and all to quickly she spit the thing across the room and with a scream of frustration she swept her hand out sending the pile of drugs flying. She heaved and panted.

*Feel your heartbeat cub*

She focused on the thud of her heart, the crush of the waves against the dock, the smell of the sea and the sound of birds on the wind. In the background, the city, the dark city, teeming with weak stupid people eager to be victims; hunt, stalk, kill, feast.

She could do that, maybe not the feasting part exactly but she could do the rest. Oh yes she could. this was Roanapur. Someone was always looking to settle a score or avoid getting settled. She just had to track one down and offer the services of the great Two Hands.

"How did Harris put up with you for so long."

*The boy rejected my gifts, the Slayer and her Mentor weakened me and then the Boy starved me. Your heart and soul are a much richer hunting ground by far. Now enough talk - time to hunt.*

But who or what she hunt, she had unique skills and her abilities made those skills even sharper and deadlier. That professional pride was demanding she at least find a worthy challenge, something that would give her efforts meaning. It was close to the end of the month, Chang liked to have his outstanding gambling debts cleared by the end of the month. Maybe he could use some help with some of his debtors.

* * *

Faith was having her weekly meeting with Chang. basically it was the same meeting she had with Balalaika, but Chang fed her better. So she was inclined to enjoy it more. As the two of them continued their meal, one of Chang's juniors walked up to the table and greeted them both respectfully.

"Sir," the man said "Two Hands to see you."

"Who?" Chang asked in a cold voice. He was one of the few in Roanapur who insisted on calling Revy by her given name.

The man stiffened, "Apologies Boss, Miss Rebecca to see you sir. "

Chang brightened and his tone warmed considerably, "Rebecca, hmm, end of the month I'll bet you someone needs a loan."

He directed the man to bring her on and Revy stepped up to the table greeting Faith with a nod.

"Boss, I need a favour."

"How much and for how long?"

"Not a loan boss, I need a job." Revy snapped before assuming a more respectful tone "I mean i was hoping you might have some work; it being the end of the month and all."

"Shenhua is in the City and her and that friend of hers Rotton seem to be making themselves very useful. I can't say I'm aching for collectors. What's brought this on? You hate collections, you haven't done any for me since after joining Dutch. "

"The only work we got is some contract for Roan Pidgin and that isn't exactly super exciting."

"In truth Rebecca your temper makes collections a chancy thing. Dead delinquents can't pay you anything. They also can't gamble anymore, The gambling business kind of relies on repeat traffic to make money. I like making money ...a lot."

"I can be subtle." Revy whined.

Chang gave a harsh bark of laughter, "Is that a joke? Cause if so; it isn't funny." he said, "You are the poster child for unsubtle, it has its uses and collections isn't it. Go fire off a few at the shooting range, that will cool your head."

"Look I really need this, it isn't just about the money. Hell if it comes to it I'll take a play-no-pay deal."

Chang startled "no-play-no-pay? you? Now you have me intrigued."

"What's no-play-no-pay?" Faith asked,her curiosity piqued.

"Standard agreement really," Chang explained, "I only have to pay if she does what I ask the way I ask. it's a great way to rein in over eager employees like Rebecca here. Alright Rebecca, I'll bite. There is a mark, he can pay but but he has problems, he started gambling at a high stakes, big money place.

"How much has he lost?"

"Actually he claims to have won and won big. I'll let him fill you in on the details when you find him at the Yellowflag. Bring me the money and their books. Make sure he's still breathing Rebecca, I'll be very disappointed in you if he's harmed - permanently."

"How big a statement are we talking here?" Revy asked a wild grin spreading across her face.

"I said bring me the money and his books." Chang gave a dismissive wave of the hand. "Whatever happens to whatever and whoever else you find there is just bad luck. Are we clear on this Rebecca no mark-no money, period."

"I think I should tag along ... just in case." Faith said with a casual smile.

Chang shook his head, "The Slayers are just getting settled, the last thing you guys need is to be dragged into a turf war if guys behind this high stakes game turn out to be connected to one of the other syndicates." Chang nodded to Revy, "You can find Charles at the Yellowflag about now, go remind him that his drinking money might be better used to clear his rather large tab."


	2. Chapter 2

Revy found the overweight and underwhelming Charles Samu applying liquid courage at the Yellowflag. He was already pretty drunk but not one whit more courageous then when his binge drinking had begun.

*The Fat One Reeks of magic* the Hyena hissed.

"The only magic this idiot has is whatever is keeping him on his feet." Revy argued under her breath.

His numbed state of mind forced Revy to repeat several times that she was not in fact there to buy him another round but to solve his collection problem. Revy was about to say screw the money and slap him around some to get him back to a more lucid state when his survival instinct kicked in and he started processing the important fact that he was not going to have to return to Franko "Red" Taichung's place on his own.

"How'd a sad sack like you make the cut for one of Red's games, those guys are some of the most hardcore gamblers in this city?" Revy asked.

"Well... you know it was just luck I guess." Charles replied.

Revy sensed his lie, could almost smell them now. Truth literally had a smell and sound that cried out to the Gunslinger now.

"Red's players are major paranoids you let a loser who can't play sit in and it throws the whole table off. " Revy growled.

"It was Jackie V who let me sit in." Charles protested.

"Jackie V ," Revy asked, "You mean Jackie Vincenty?"

"Yeah - I think that's his name, you know him?"

"None of yer business." Revy snapped.

"No offense meant but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy you'd hang out with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Revy growled.

"Nothing ... I meant nothing by it." Charlie said quickly.

"Godamn right you didn't sissy-boy." Revy snapped.

"Red said it was OK for me to sit in. I guess he thought I'd lose a few and go away." Charlie smiled in triumph, "But Lady Luck was kind to me, really really kind." he grinned.

Revy noticed he patted his chest when he said that, had done it a few times since they'd started out from the bar. The rank smell of magery was coming from whatever was under his shirt.

"Didn't it dawn on your dumb ass that Boss Chang might want a little piece of whatever cash you used to buy into Red's game."

"I'm into Chang for a lot, a lot of a lot, I won enough that first night to pay off a third of my debt. Since then I've won enough to pay it all off - including the interest."

"...So like all the other gambling losers you decided to keep playing right?"

Charles shook his head, "Are you kidding You think I want to run into Shenhua some night? I don't have a death wish. I'd have cashed out a couple of days ago, but Red won't let me, he says I have to give him a chance to earn his money back."

Revy stopped, "Boss would only send Miss Yes Lady to gut you if you was into him for so much paying it off would be impossible - a couple of dozen G's at least."

Charles grimaced, "Like I said I'm into him for a lot and I won it back in less then a week. Fortuna must really love me."

"Who?"

"Fortuna the goddess of luck." Charlie explained.

"Is that what you got tucked away in your shirt ... a good luck charm."

"That lady I bought it from said it would change my fate. She was right, I've been winning ever since I put it on."

They finally arrived at a large building a few blocks off the main drag and just close enough to the Sicilian part of Roanapur that any one in 14K would be feeling nervous.

"No wonder Chang was willing to let me take this job." Two Hands muttered, "He comes down on them and it looks like a Triad hit on The Italians. If I do it, since I work for Dutch and he works for anyone who will foot the bill, it gives Chang deniability."

As they'd passed through the streets, Revy had been picking up a familiar scent on the wind and the sound of a familiar heartbeat. The scent was stronger now that they had reached the warehouse. "Hey Southie you gonna trail us from the shadows all night long or what?"

Faith stepped out of the night. Tied to her shoulder so it hung carelessly across her back was the bone white scabbard of a Japanese longsword. Once the property of Yakuza Enforcer "Manslayer" Ginji Matsuzaki, It had been given to Faith as a gift by Boss Chang. A few gossiping hens still insisted she'd won the sword the old fashioned way, by slaying the Manslayer, Faith was loath to quash this rumour as it kept a lot of the city's more notorious trouble makers from taking a run at the Vampire Slayers.

"So much for me being all stealthy," Faith said with a snide grin, "I must be out of practice if YOU could hear me."

*This is our hunt, our kill, what is the Slayer doing here* The Hyena whined in Revy's back brain.

Revy was a little more diplomatic, "Don't want to be all bitchy Babe, but to what do I owe the pleasure." Revy asked with a wary look.

"Call it professional courtesy." Faith smiled at her, "We Slayers owe Lagoon Company, owe them a lot. I for one am not the kind to let a thing like that go. If you think I'm letting you march in to danger without trying to help you, you're out of your mind."

"The more help the better as far as I'm concerned " Charles said nervously.

"Southie don't be stupid. you think Chang asked you to hang back just cause he's a ruthless bastard."

"Yeah, actually." Faith deadpanned.

"Well he is but he is also right. Lagoon didn't drag you and the Slayer bitches back here so you could end up as the filling in a turf war sandwich."

"I'm not getting involved," Faith said innocently, "I'm just taking one of the patrol routes tonight. Besides I'm the one with super-normal strength and speed. Something like that is wasted on a bunch of drunken gamblers."

Revy looked at Faith and started giggling and laughing cruelly.

"Southie I think we've figured out a gun works on Slayers just about as well as it does on anyone else and I'm betting Frankie-boy and his pals will be packing some heat."

"...And another thing we've learned," Faith answered her, "is that guns rely on two things. Bullets that fly straight and a target that will stand still long enough to be hit by one. Besides, If He found out I let you break a nail, Xander might kill me ... then he'll get nasty."

"OK you're in, but don't come crying to me if you get your ass killed," Revy laughed, "Hang back, make sure laughing boy here is still breathing when I'm done with these idiots or else Chang's gonna be pissed."

"I remember and I won't get in the way. Like Boss Chang said, if I take money from this I'm making this a Slayer thing. If we just happen to be in the same area at the same time and run into each other, that's different."

They walked up to a big metal door and Charles pounded on it.

"Once we're inside follow my lead and don't get in my line of fire." Revy hissed as she checked her guns.

Faith nodded at Charlie, "If fit hits the shan Chuck, you get down and stay there until Annie Oakley or me gives you the heads-up."

Revy paused, "Southie remember you're strictly backup."

Faith shrugged, "... meaning I hang back, get a lay of the land and keep our exit clear. I get it - relax, You're the top bitch."

For some reason Faith's words sent a warm sensation through Revy that came from the Hyena.

Several locks were pulled and the huge door was slid aside. the opened door revealed a large Asian with long hair looking down at them from his six-two height. He was boasting an impressive array of muscle development. a moving slab of power, behind him watched another four guys of less size but no less presence including a tall Italian Faith guessed was Jackie judging from the serious cut-eye he was sending Revy's way. How the hell had a weedy loser like Charles managed to con his way into this bunch and not only won a wad of cash but lived to tell of it?

Jackie finally whistled loudly to silence the others, "What are you doing here Two Hands." he said while the others rapped on the table loudly wolf-whistling at Faith and Revy.

"Jackie boy," Revy said. "What are you doing slumming with these morons_?"_

"Same time as always just trying to make a dishonest dollar. What's doing with you. You still crewing with the Dutchman?"

"Nice legs Two Hands," Red shouted "Always wanted to see what they'd look like wrapped around me." his friends laughed boldly at his joke.

Jackie went a little pale. Franko was well known around town. His family tree was a little screwed which resulted in the distinctive red hair that gave him the nickname by which he was known. He had been teased about it since birth, which was why he'd developed something of a cruel and sadistic side as well as the formidable build needed to indulge it.

"Hey boys," Franko smiled, "Guess who came back, its Chuckles. Hey Chuckles we've been keeping a seat warm for ya."

Despite the backup Charles still sounded a little nervous, "Guys I'd really prefer to just cash out and take my winnings. I owe a lot to Mr Chang and he's really not the kind of person you want to have upset with you. You can understand?"

Franko didn't seem understanding in the slightest, "What," Red hissed, "you aren't going to give us the opportunity to win our money back, that's not very sporting."

"Yes very poor sportsman like behaviour." said another crony.

Red laughed "Not the kind of thing i would expect from a real card shark like yourself. "

"Maybe he was cheating us." said a third

"Yeah, that would make sense. You ripped us off and now you're trying to get away with it " Red growled.

Charles was really scared now, "Guys I swear I just got lucky that's all."

The other men fanned out in the room. Faith noticed they had all taken positions of containment. Their pattern betrayed their so-called plan. Rush the women all at the same time. she even noticed the red haired guy doing a fair impersonation of trying to sneak up on her.

It was Revy however who had most of her attention. The Gunslinger was ... what the hell? ...she was actually ... growling like a savage beast working itself up for an attack. .

A low sotto voiced growl. Her body coiled and tense. Her fingers clenching the air as if hungry for action. She was poised for battle in a way Faith had never seen before. The way her eyes scanned over everything and everyone in the room, Faith was pretty sure that right now, Revy knew where every single moving thing in that room was; could hit it with pinpoint accuracy.

Still ... what was up with the growling?

Jackie looked at Revy, really looked at her..."Look Two Hands - I ain't looking for a bloodbath here. I just want an opportunity to win back what I lost. If we got a little frisky with him I'm sorry. "

Revy's voice was almost husky now with tightened menace. "Chucky-boy don't want to play anymore. Cash him out and he walks away and promises not to darken your door again. Otherwise me and the boys here can have MY kind of fun. You do remember what My kind of fun is like right Jackie. You think me and boys here could have some laughs Jackie?."

Vincenty looked at her and shuddered, he remembered Revy's capacity for violence all too well not to dread her unleashing that blood lust.

"So Jackie," Revy was hissing, "are we going to turn this into a grind-house special or are you going to be smart and walkaway. You know which way I'm leaning."

Jackie paled a little and sighed "OK I'll get his cash, he never gambles here again."

"Fuck that," Red said " i want my money back, make him play."

Jackie looked at him. "I'm not starting shit with the top gunslinger in Roanapur. Between her and Chang's Taiwanese dancer bitch they're personally responsible for filling a big ass graveyard."

"... And I'm not letting some tiny-titted, no-assed skank with a made up reputation screw me out of what's mine." He went to poke Revy to make his point and Revy's hand came up quick as a snake to snatch at his hand and began crushing it.

Faith was shocked she'd barely seen Revy move her hand. One second her hands were tightly clenched at her side , the next, she was crushing the life out of mister poky-fingers.

"Did this walking manboob just call me out?" Revy hissed

Jackie was easing toward the safe "Look guys we dont have to do this we really dont."

The others were moving more aggressively now, "Actually we really do" Red cried out as a guy with the build of a Linebacker grabbed Revy from behind.

Another of the men tried to grab Faith who jabbed the body of the scabbard at her back into the man's groin. He grunted and fell to his knees. She spun in place and kicked him in the face sending him crashing into a wall.

Red slammed his fist into Revy's stomach. If the air being driven from her lungs forcefully hurt her she gave no sign. instead she kicked up and scissoring her thighs around his head. Red's face began turning shades of blue. To judge by his wheezing and gasping, Revy was choking him to death.

"What's wrong Big Guy," Revy snarled, "Didn't you want to know what my legs felt like wrapped around you. Hope you're enjoying it; I know I am."

The linebacker holding her tried to drag her back and away from Red but the grip of her legs was ironclad. Red fell to his knees, crawling feebly across the floor. His fist clawing and pulling at her thighs trying loosen their hold enough so he could drag air into his burning lungs before he gasped his last.

"Let him go you crazy bitch;" The linebacker screamed, "let him go."

"i'll let him go when i'm finished with him." Revy hissed and flexed one last time. There was a grotesque snapping sound and Red dropped like a sack of garbage to the floor. His neck was broken.

Fucking men , no staying power " Revy rotated her head as much as her postion allowed "Hope you're less of a disappointment." She said to her captor.

She kicked her heel backwards smashing the big bruisers knee. He screamed and dropped her.

She turned and swung her fist into his belly. The man grunted in pain at her blow and punched at her but Revy ducked and weaved around his blows bobbing and then jumping on top of him

"Come on round boy," She hissed into his ear, "If you're going to bore me to death, I'm going to make it hurt when I kill you."

The big man rocked his head forwad slamming into Revy's face.

"You call that a headbutt," Revy growled, "this is how you do it big boy." She slammed her forehead into The linebacker's jaw sending him reeling. She did it again and he fell backwards. She leaned way, way back and rocketed her forehead forward smashing it into the bridge of his nose. Blood splattered across her vision like carelessly flung paint and the man's eyes rolled backward as he sank to the ground like a discarded puppet.

Revy uncoiled from the falling body springing up and away to roll across the floor coming out of the roll with her guns in hand. She gunned down one of the remaining two men in the room. The other darted for the door trying to elbow Faith out of the way. the Slayer unleashed the blade in her hands slashing at his legs as he tried to run past her. He screamed as he stopped in his tracks his legs no longer working. Faith slid the point of the blade into his stomach even as his weight caused him to collapse. He looked up with stupid eyes as Faith pulled the blade out allowing his dead weight to crash to the floor.

Revy looked around heaving and panting. the smell of blood and death and fear filled the air with an intoxicating aroma that made the Gunslinger roar in joy.

*Does your precious Yaba make you feel like this?*

Revy scanned the room and saw Jackie curled on the floor, long experience had taught him that ground level was the safest place to be when Revy was shooting up a place.

A murderous leer cut across her face, "Ahh, Jackie did Momma scare you," She asked, "Don't you worry, Momma's gonna make it all go away - just close your eyes." Revy marched toward him her intent painfully clear.

Faith reached out and grabbed at Revy as she passed, The Gunslinger actually turned with a snarl but the bestial look of rage Faith saw vanished so quickly Faith almost wondered if she'd seen it at all.

"I know you're getting your kill-on but Chuckles is missing." Faith said cautiously. There was ... something just behind Revy's bright eyes something old, something ...familiar.

Revy blinked as if awaking from a dream. she looked around, Charles had indeed run off.

Revy sniffed the air, the fat man's trail headed off into the night but it also lead to the open safe , the contents, including a substantial amount of cash strewn on the floor infront of it. Revy didn't need to check to know some of the money would be missing.

Revy cursed, "No Chuck and No Bucks, plus if Fat-Ass gets himself killed; Boss Chang will skin MY ass while I'm still alive to feel it. I better get after him."

"I better come with, We wouldn't want you killing him by accident would we." Faith asked giving Revy a wary stare.

"Anyone I kill is dead cause I wanted them that way. Gather the cash and books and keep an eye on Jackie-boy. I'm starting to think Ronny The Jaws might be curious about what's been going on around here."

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"Ain't no way those guys would be that desperate to get Chuckles to play unless they needed his winnings back. Needed it badly enough they'd risk getting killed for it."

"The SOB's were skimming," Faith said with dawning realization, "that's why they needed Charles to play again."

"Charlie boy loses so often I guess they didn't think to juice the table. His run of good was their bad luck."

"Hey Jackie boy how much was Red stealing?"

Jackie didn't bother denying it. "... A small fortune he said we'd make it back before Ronnie found out it was gone but ..."

"Charlie was too scared to gamble again he was scared he'd lose it and end up on Sawyer's table...maybe while he was still breathing."

"Just might happen to me if Ronnie finds out."

"Not my problem, I gotta find fatty. Southie keep on eye on him."

Faith watched her tear out of the building at a run.

VIncenty watched her leave "Is she for real?"

"Hey I thought Roanapur number one was do not fuck with someone who can fuck with you?" Faith asked.

Jackie gestured around him. "Look at this place, It's a slaughterhouse."

Faith was more or less unmoved at the death of in front of her. "If they'd kept their mouths shut and given us Chuck's money they still be alive... You know, like you are. Still pack that crap up including the books. I'm going to follow her. I want to make sure she doesn't do something we'll all regret later."


	3. Chapter 3

Charles ran through the night. He was being followed, he could hear it and it sounded like whoever was after him wanted him to know they were there.

"Here piggy, piggy, piggy." that sounded like The Gun Woman, her voice echoed through the shadows, the heavy tread of her footsteps seemed to come from everywhere at the same time. Charlie ran, not stopping even when he heard a blood chilling animal-like howl.

He reached an intersection, he looked around trying to decide which way to run. which way might lead to safety. He didn't see the shadow that plummeted from a rooftop to land with a thud on top of him driving him to the ground.

"Boo" Revy hissed as she straddled him pinning him down. The blood from the fight still covered her face. If Charlie didn't know better, it looked for all the world like she'd smeared it like warpaint giving her an almost animal-like appearance.

Charles laughed nervously and trying to ignore the fear he felt looking into her shimmering yellow eyes. "Revy I was worried something might have happened to you."

"So worried you ran before the fight was even over. To get this far you'd have to have been running almost from the second they grabbed Southie and me. We put our ass on the line for you and your first thought was to cut and run with as much money as you could stuff in your pockets."

"I don't know what your talking about Two Hands." Charlie whispered.

Revy snarled grabbing him around the throat and hauling him one handed off the ground his feet dangling clear of the ground.

"You think your little trinket is going to protect you if I decide your trying to jerk me around? It makes you lucky ... not bulletproof." She leaned in close, Charlie could swear her teeth had become savagely sharp, "'Course it might be more fun to just ... rip you open like the treacherous pig that you are."

"I swear I don't know what your talking about. Check my pockets." Charlie gasped, barely able to draw breath with Revy's fist around his windpipe.

Revy slammed him up against a wall as she tore open his shirt. There was a small charm hanging from a leather string. Revy snatched the charm off, peering at it carefully, she saw It had arcane writing all over it.

"Look just give it back I'll split my takings with you fifty-fifty. That's fair right?"

"Are you kidding even IF I was willing to jerk around Boss Chang; being near you when your wearing this thing makes me want to puke. It's like your wearing the worst cologne in the history of ever."

She sniffed at him again before yanking hard at his belt and plunging her hand into the depths of his pants, "I'm betting this is where you're hiding the goods. " Revy snapped

She pulled a wade of cash from inside Charlie's pants. "Just for future reference loser, down your pants is the first place anybody will check. If you're going to stuff you might want to choose a less obvious location. I mean who isn't going to realize a fat little fuck like you can't be boasting that big a package. Must be why you gamble, makes you feel like you got a pair worth looking for."

She dropped him to the filthy ground of the alleyway. She already knew how much was there. The weight and the feel of the bills in her hand told her that, just like the smell of printer's ink on high grade paper had told her where Chuck was hiding the bills in the first place. Charles was looking at her with fury while he cowered on the ground he was obviously upset but sheer terror was keeping him silent.

"Get your ass in gear," Revy growled, "Mr Chang will want to talk to you before we let you go running off to whatever passes for your life. Just a word of advice though, If you're late again thirty days from now, or you're short by so much as a dime; you and I will be seeing each other again ... you DON'T want that to happen."

She heard a distinctive crunch of boots on ground. She looked up to see Jackie drifting out of the shadows. Faith followed shortly afterward. Revy's eyes narrowed. She'd only heard one person approaching. Obviously with that much noise. It had been Jackie she'd heard coming up on her. Faith had been sticking to the shadows possibly stalking her. Jackie V clutched a gym bag filled with money as well as a set of thick ledger books. The four of them began a slow walk back to the restaurant.

When it was convenient Faith hung back to talk to The Gunslinger "That seemed a little harsh back there."

Revy shrugged, "Don't play the game if you can't take the pain." She answered, "Come on, you and I got a date with the boss."

"What happened to keeping the Slayers out of all of this?"

Revy jerked her thumb at Jackie V, "Jackie-Boy's got some 'splaining to do. No way he won't mention you were there."

"I know how you roll and I'm not offing him if that's the way your leaning." Faith snapped.

"Relax Southie, I got my kill-on for the night. There's an easier way to deal with this."

"I'm all ears." Faith said cautiously.

* * *

Chang and Ronny the Jaws were sitting at the restaurant. The Scilian was looking at the dish infront of him as if it was some unrecognizable thing .

"Its Zitti" Chang helpfully supplied "baked with roasted veggies

"Oh really, I know what the hell you think it is Chang. I was in my mom's fucking kitchen the last time she made her zitti so I know what fucking zitti is. i'm just trying to figure out what this is supposed to be."

Chang sighed, "Aww, does baby want me to fly his mommy in to cook for him ."

"I would do it myself but someone's been sitting on all the major smuggling routes. Between you and the Ivans, smuggling crap into and out of this city is a pain in the ass." The Italian Mobster dug into the meal in front of him. Chang noticed for all his complaints he was eating the dish with a fair amount of enthusiasm.

One of his men signaled him and Chang looked up to as Rebecca and Faith leading two men toward their table. The stuffed gym bag in Rebecca's hands indicated she had been successful in her trip.

"Speaking of which, i actually wanted to talk about something serious. One of your gambling tables sucked in a pidgin who belongs to me. We have double dippers at the gambling tables again."

Ronny gave an annoyed curse, "Who is it?" He grumbled.

"Bad Luck Chuck," Chang indicated the defeated looking gambler, "I expect we'll find a few more soon enough."

"What's he into us for?"

"He owes me quite a bit but he claims he won enough at your tables to cover it. A little bird offered to deal with it for me Isn't that right Rebbeca?"

"Went like a dream and as you see Chuckles is still breathing."

"Not for lack of trying." Faith snapped.

"Fuck you," Revy hissed, "You weren't supposed to say anything."

"Screw that, I don't cover up anything like that horrorshow you left behind. You slaughter what I'm guessing were all made guys. No way I'm getting in the way of that shit storm."

"jackie boy is still breathing."

"Mostly cause I stepped in before you could gut him. Look at him he's scared out of his mind."

"Jackie, what happened " Ronnie asked.

"It's like she says Mr. Vitorrio. We was leaning on Charles a little then Two Hands shows up with her friend in tow Red got mouthy and all hell broke loose."

"...And Why did Red think it was good idea to let things get that far out of hand?"

"The Books are right here if you want to see." Jackie sighed.

Vitorrio looked though the ledgers while staring daggers at Faith and Revy then he counted the money - twice. "Jackie be honest, how much had he stolen?"

"I'm sorry Mister V. He was a cellmate and he took care of me when I was doing time in Burma, You know what those guys are like."

A Burmese prison?" Chang whistled, "The only people they hate more then the Chinese or each other are the occasional westerners they get their hands on."

Jackie nodded, "Red looked out for me when he didn't have to, didn't ask me for anything either except an intro when we got out. He said he would put it back I wasn't sure if I should snitch him out."

Ronnie looked at him and sighed, "You know your cousin would have your balls if he found out about this. He vouched for you. I'll let you stay as a driver, its what you do best anyway. No more card games and you'll pay back everything he took."

"Well aint that sweet." Revy muttered snidely.

"You're lucky you offed a walking deadman Two Hands, I make a big deal out of this and the fact he stole from me might go public."

"Why would I tell anyone?" Revy said innocently.

"Yeah? well if I hear you've been running your mouth and I might shut it for you. Are we clear"

"Fine, you do what you want I just don't want any trouble for my girls." Faith snapped.

"Lahane if you don't know that trouble follows Two Hands like crotch rot after a trip to the Sloppy Swing then you aint half as smart as I thought."

"If you lades will excuse us." Chang said with a smile, "I'll settle up with you later but until then..." Chang reached in to the gym bag and pulled a wad of bills from its depths tossing them to Revy. "I'm sure Charles won't mind me adding that to his outstanding bill which I'm going to be keeping a much closer eye on next month."

The girls left with Revy and Faith staring daggers at each other. They got out on the street and started laughing uproariously

"Did you see them - You were right they bought it." Faith laughed.

"Of course they bought, it lets them off the hook, - here." Revy peeled off several bills and handed them to Faith "Not bad for a night of standing around not getting involved huh?"

"...About that, I know your pretty good in a pinch but you were way beyond pretty good tonight."

"I don't know, I've been feeling pretty good lately. Say you want to do something?"

"What you have in mind?"

"Well this would normally be the night I'd get drunk with Eda. You wanna come with?"

Faith smiled, "Sounds like fun."

"Besides I've always wanted to see if you Slayers can handle your booze."

* * *

The next morning was disturbingly bright. Faith was all set to ignore that fact along with the ache in her skull when Xander gently opened the door to her pitch dark room. His long experience with dealing with those suffering from morning-after-the-night-before allowed him to dodge a thrown pillow while laying a tray filled with breakfast-y goodness next to her.

"Coffee, toast, and orange juice for our little hung over Slayer." he said quietly.

"Who ratted me out? "

"Eda who wanted me to remind you , Don't do the crime if you can't do the time sweetie Did you have fun on your girls night out last night."

"Xander we maybe have a problem. How much of that whole Hyena Spirit thing do you remember."

"Not much really."

"Xander, it's me I know we've had our issues in the past but you can trust me."

"I've tried to put that all behind me I don't like the guy I turned into - what I tried to do."

"Is there anyway that spirit thing could be still floating around."

"Its a spirit, who's to say what it can or can't do."

"Revy's been acting weird and I think it might be some primal thing that's got hold of her it might even be the Hyena."

"Can't be, whatever is left of the spirit should still be locked away inside me. Even if it wasn't, its a Primal aspect of the spiritual universe not the chicken pox. For Revy to have gotten it from me there'd have to be some profound and basic connection between Revy and me, something that the Hyena would acknowledge. She'd have to be pack - essentially she'd have to be family."

"OK maybe there's another explanation. Just so it's out there ... what's the worst case scenario if I'm right."

"Revy's is ruthless, dangerous and completely amoral ... and that's the regular human variety If she had the Hyena inside It would make all those traits stronger. Faith if she had the Hyena there is no way you would not be able to tell. She is not the queen of subtle. She wouldn't be be able to hide it for long."

* * *

The magic shop was nondescript. A glamour further kept anyone who didn't have business from noticing the door or even the building. Thus the old woman who ran it was a little surprised she had a thief. She heard a shuffling. in the front room and she readied a spell. She'd been living in Roanapur only a little while but had already internalized the shot first ask questions afterward mentality that made the place so dangerous.

A figure stepped from the shadows. the rank smell of a primal spirit hung around the girl who the old woman recognized as a member of that mercenary crew the Black Lagoon. The old woman wrinkled her nose.

"How did you find me?" the old woman asked suspiciously.

"Whatever mojo you got covering up this place doesn't work on me. I used this to track you down." Revy held up the good luck charm she'd made for that gambler.

"What do you want Hyena girl, I have nothing for the likes of you."

"You made a charm for Bad Luck Chuck, it made him lucky. Can you make other kinds?"

"What other kinds, you want to be lucky Two Hands?"

"No, I want to be invisible I want to be covered sight and smell. I want so no one can detect the Hyena."

"Powerful magic - that would be expensive."

Revy held up the wad of cash she'd received from Chang yesterday. "This should cover the cost, make sure you do a good job."

"That , that is only a downpayment." The old woman smiled cagily, "Two Hands the kind of magic you want ... I'm gonna need a little more."

Revy nodded, "How about this Grandma, you make with the magic and I won't tell Chang and the other Bosses how you've been helping supply people with the means to rip them off. How long do you think you'd last if that little detail became common knowledge."

The old woman shrugged indifferently, "I've run before. I can run again."

"From people who didn't know who or what you are. Now we got a city filled with Slayers and their Watcher who knows exactly how to find and deal with someone like you. So what's it gonna be Grandma."

The old woman's eyes narrowed, "Looks like we have a deal doesn't it. Come into the backroom Two Hands. I'll have to take some readings but if you give me half a day I can make something up."

Revy was starting toward the back when she stopped and sniffed the air. "Is that a pig I smell Grandma?"

"I keep a few lives ones I need the raw materials for some of my spell work."

Revy's eyes shimmered yellow and she smiled a shark-wide smile. "Good, I was feeling a little hungry. Feel free to throw the cost of one on my tab."

As Revy marched into the back room, the pigs began screaming in terror. the sound of their squealing was sweet music to the Hyena.


End file.
